forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amphail (village)
| languages = | religion = Chauntea | alignment = Neutral good | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Agricultural produce, fine horses | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Lord Warder | ruler = Briiathor Alougarr in 1372 DR | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Amphail was a village on the Long Road between Waterdeep and Red Larch. Population It had a population of 600, supporting 250 more in outlying farms. The population was mostly humans, but there were a few half-elves, dwarves, halflings, and other races. History Amphail was named after one of Waterdeep's early warlords, Amphail the Just, who had estates here. Geography The village was three days' ride north of Waterdeep. Trade Its main trade was growing food for Waterdeep, but it was also known for its outstanding horses (Amphail Grays and glossy black chargers), and due to this it suffered from the stench of horse manure during the warmer months. The wealthier inhabitants or landowners of Amphail were generally the ones who bred horses. The largest horse breeder was the Roaringhorn family of Waterdeep, but others included Amcathra, Ilzimmer, Jhansczil, and Tarm, as well as individual breeders Rorth Baldasker, Ohm Oglyntyr, and Elraghona Selember. Although not breeders, the Eagleshield family made tack for the horses and operated a farm for the treatment of sick animals. Defense The village had no standing militia of its own, but benefited from Waterdhavian guards who patrolled from Rassalantar. Legends The spirit of Amphail the Just, called the "Ghost of Amphail," was said to patrol the streets. Notable Inhabitants The village was led by Lord Warder Briiathor Alougarr, a muscular Tethyrian loyal to Piergeiron the Paladinson. Also notable were the 8-ft-tall (244 cm) Dlara, a Chultan wrestler; Mother Gothal who ran Mother Gothal's, a festhall; and Krivvin Shamblestar, the proprietor of the Stag-Horned Flagon. Notable Locations Landmarks * Horse Pond Inns, Festhalls and Taverns * Golaund Sester's * Hagala's Manyturrets * Mother Gothal's * The Stag-Horned Flagon * The Stone Stallion Shops * Ammakyl Flowers and Foods * Blodhlar's Wares * Eagleshield Fine Horse Leathers * Elboar's Finest * Elraghona Selember's Ranch * Halana Shauluth's * Imbryl's Cloaks * Laughing Bandit * Maerlbar Eggs & Fresh Fowl * The Middens * Pelost Galathaer * Shrunedalar's Secrets * Ulvinhand Smithy Appendix References Category:Villages Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Long Road Category:Locations in the Dessarin Valley Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations